At Home in Hill Valley
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: What would little Diana's life be like if she lived in Hill Valley in 1955. While technically a Back to the Future crossover, it's in the same cannon as my other stories with her sister and parents and how I think her 50's childhood would be like.


Author's Note: My dear friend and one of my biggest fans of my work was watching Back to The Future with me and she said when we were watching the 1955 part,"This could be in one of your stories." So here we are in the cannon of my other stories.

At Home in Hill Valley

"Lorraine, why do so many people like Television shows?,asked eight year old Diana Mccoy of her babysitter.

" Well, lots of them are pretty funny."

"Really?," said Diana in disbelief.

"Well I think so,Diana."

"What's so great about Elvis? Mom says anyone who enjoys his movements he makes in concert should go to confession."

"Diana,you can't ask those questions,yet!," declared her ten year old sister,Anne.

"You won't tell Mom, will you,you two?"

"No,lots of kids ask questions, honey," said Lorraine.

"No,I won't say anything. It's not fair, because Sister Mary Elizabeth says if you want to learn, ask questions. Then,Mom gets worried when we ask questions," observed Anne.

"Well, I like Elvis,because of his voice and I think he's handsome",said Loraine.

Diana wrinkled her nose in typical eight year old disgust." I have another question. What's a state hospital and why shouldn't anyone know our grandma lives there?"

"Oh,Diana.. Your grandma is very very sick. It's a kind of sick that nobody wants to talk about. She feels and acts very different than others and a lot of people think it's scary. My cousin is a nurse at a state hospital and she says medicine is being created to help them."

"Oh,wow. I'm going to pray for Grandma Como."

"Father O'Malley says the Lord loves Grandma too and we should ask St. Dymphna to pray for her," declared Anne."

"I'm going to do that."

"That's nice,Diana,"said Loraine.

"You better not tell Mom you were talking about her with Lorraine. Mom doesn't want people to know where Grandma lives," said Anne

"Because even though she's getting help and God loves her,people think people there are scary?"

"That's a way to put it, Diana. Now it's bedtime in a half an hour."

" We don't have much to do. I already have my nightgown on."

"Well you two finish getting ready for bed,then," said Lorraine.

"Loraine, why can't there be altar girls?," asked Diana.

"Diana, she's just a sixteen year old girl. She's not supposed to know all that. That's probably what seminary professors teach," said Anne who although had many of the same questions didn't think high school girls would know them.

"Who?,asked Diana.

"The priest's teachers."

"Oh."

" Both of you are very smart girls, but your parents are going to be home soon," reminded Lorraine.

With that, the girls dashed off to finish getting ready for bed.

After praying the route prayers she knew, Diana prayed silently," God be with all the people at state hospitals,especially Grandma. Can you please make sure girls can be altar servers some day?"

After the girls were sleeping, their parents returned.

"Lorraine, you really should stay away from the Tannen boy. His father is a bigot. Mr. Mcfly and I were talking after our Knights of Columbus meeting and his father drove by and called us Irish Catholic scum," said Walter Mccoy, Diana and Anne's father

" I don't like Biff. He just likes me."

"Well he can have his pick of Protestant girls, can't he,Walter?," said Diana and Anne's mother,Rita.

"Yes of course,Rita," replied her husband.

" Were the girls well behaved? Is their homework finished and,did they say their prayers,?"asked Rita.

"Yes to to all, Mrs. Mccoy."

"Good. Have a good week Loraine. Say hello to your parents for us," said Walter.

"I will."

After she left, Rita stated,"Alice said she saw Lorraine smoke once. I just don't believe that."

" I thought you prayed in your,Rosary group tonight ,Rita."

"Well, mostly my dear. Now I'm going to check on the girls before I get you a drink. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Rita looked at her sleeping daughters. She hoped at least one of them would become a Sister and the other raise a large Catholic family. She hadn't been able have more than 2 children and it troubled her, having what seemed like the smallest family in the parish. She worried about Diana. She seemed more excited to teach than be a mother when she grew up. No husband would want a wife to work when it wasn't financially necessary would he?


End file.
